


Mine

by ezaito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Fanfiction, Kagami Taiga & Reader - Freeform, Kagami Taiga - Freeform, Lemon, Manga, Reader-Insert, Seirin High - Freeform, Sexual Content, kagami taiga kuroko no basuke lemon reader, seirin Kagami taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working hard at the restaurant takes a major toll on your sleeping habits, so why not stop by your boyfriends apartment for a quick nap before going home? </p><p>Rolling over you snuggle closer to the body warmth lying next to you, you furrow your brow’s when your face is smooshed into something round and squishy. </p><p>Huh? What the hell, when did Taiga-kun get fat?</p><p>“Oh [Name]-chan, I didn’t know you were a cuddlier,” a feminine voice comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The characters in this story are above the ages of 18.

**LEMON ONE-SHOT**

Yawning you stretch popping your back, “God I need sleep,” you murmur your feet sore from working your night shift at the _Muccini Italia, Ginza_ located in Tokyo Prefecture. Feeling a buzz from your pocket, you pull out your phone glancing down at the caller I.D. before answering.

“Moshi, moshi,” you yawn out flushing, “ _Hey, did you just get off?”_ A masculine voice questions, nodding you tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear brushing it out of your eyesight. Hearing silence the guy slightly panics, _“[Name]?”_ He questions a tone to his voice. “Hmmm?” You reply idly glancing up at the bus numbers, they blur together as you try to make out which one will take you back to your place. 

_Awe shit, why do they all look the same._

You rub furiously at your eyes trying to distinguish them. _“Oi [Name]!”_ He calls out gruffly. “What?” You snap back, “I’m trying to read the numbers for the bus but they all look the same,” you pout a little at the end. Leaning against the streetlight you hear a chuckle, “ _Did you just get off?”_ He asks again.

“Hai, I did,” you huff out making a face at the phone.

_Stupid boy getting a tone with me, I’m going to punch him._

_“…just go to my place,”_ he finishes his sentence waiting for a response.

“Wait, what?” You question trying _really_ hard to focus. Huffing he grunts into the phone, “ _You have a key to my place, just head over there and stay for the night,”_ his voice comes through the phone like a command. Glancing down at your shoes you nod.  

 _True, Kagami’s place IS loads closer than mine. And I do have a key._  

Shrugging you relent, “Wakatta,” you reply flushing a bit. _“Cool, just let yourself in and make yourself at home. I’m not sure what the team is doing tonight, I’ll let you know later,”_ he grunts into the phone.

Giggling a bit you step to the side to let someone pass, shuffling your feet you blush, “Arigatō…Taiga-kun,” you reply softly.

Grinning when you hear a choked cough and clearing of a throat at the tone of your voice you reserve only for him, Kagami stutters, _“Uh…yeah. Um I will see you la--”_  

Hearing arguing from the other line a brief, _“Hey give me that!”_ Is heard before a feminine voice gets on, _“[Name]-chan!”_ Riko’s excited tone comes through the phone. “Hey Riko-chan,” you reply perking up a bit, rocking on your heels you wait for the crosswalk to turn green indicating for you to go.

 _“How are you?”_ Riko questions, “I’m fine arigatō, you?” You question giggling when you hear Kuroko in the background scolding Kagami for trying to hang up with you in such a rude manner. _“I’m great! Hey we are in the area, did you want to hang out?”_ She questions, “I would love too, but I just got off from work,” you reply genuinely upset.  

“ _Will you be at Kagami’s later?_ Riko questions, you hear a brief “ _That’s none of your business,”_ in the background causing you to giggle.

Biting your lip, you reply softly, “Yeah, just for tonight. My place is on the other side of town,” you make your way down the block. _“Wakatta, well be safe!”_ She calls out, “Hey can you-” Hearing the dial tone you pout, “Put Taiga on,” you scowl at the phone.

Sighing you tuck the device away continuing your thirty-minute walk towards his apartment. Digging around in your satchel, you pull out your key when you arrive shoving it into the lock. Stepping inside you relax feeling right at home, quickly locking the door behind you. You make your way towards Kagami’s room dropping your stuff onto the floor glancing around.

“Might as well shower,” you pull up your shirt grimacing when you smell pasta on yourself. “Ew, that’s gross,” making a face you stride towards Kagami’s dresser pulling out a shirt of his, flushing when you remember a comment he had made a couple weeks back.

_Feeling a gaze on your form, you furrow your brows turning around to see Kagami leaning against the entryway of his bedroom staring at your body._

_“What?” You question huffing you turn around crossing your arms embarrassed, “I couldn’t find anything else that fit,” you frown shuffling your feet._

_“Nothing, I just like when you wear my shirts,” Kagami lifts his fist up rubbing it across his nose a brief blush present on his cheeks. His red eyes darken with desire as he rakes his gaze down your body._

_Well its not like I have any clothes here._ You muse shutting the dresser drawer. He had this thing about having too many of your “feminine” items in his room. Luckily, you got away with some stuff because you hid them well. 

Quickly stripping you make your way towards the shower sighing in relief when you step into the warm cascading water. Leaning your head against the cool tile, you decide to enjoy the stream for a little longer before your skin starts to turn red from the high temperature.

 Rinsing out your hair, you quickly wash off the suds, next turning off the water before stepping out of the shower. Removing the remaining makeup that the shower didn’t take off, you wrap a towel around your form making your way towards his bed. Grabbing an extra pair of panties that you stashed away in Kagami’s dresser drawer you quickly pull them on.

Deciding to skip the T-shirt, you drape the towel over Kagami’s desk chair to dry. Climbing into Kagami’s bed, you snuggle into his pillow sleep quickly taking over.

A few hours in and you feel the bed shift briefly waking you up, you scoot over making room for him, “Hey I thought you were going to be later,” you mumble out quickly falling asleep you miss their response. Phone buzzing the person gets up off the bed grabbing your device they punch in a reply to your boyfriend’s message.

[Kagami Taiga]: _Hey, just an FYI the guys are going to be at my place tonight. Not sure if they are staying or not._  

[Name]: _Kay._

\---

Rolling over you snuggle closer to the body warmth lying next to you, you furrow your brow’s when your face is smooshed into something round and squishy.

_Huh? What the hell, when did Taiga-kun get fat?_

**_“Oh_** **[Name]-chan, I didn’t know you were a cuddlier,”** a feminine voice comments.

_Hey wait round and squishy, feminine voice…English_

Opening your eyes, they widen when you spot a familiar blonde lying across from you only in her underwear. Inhaling a deep breath to yell, Alex quickly kisses your lips in greeting, screaming at the top of your lungs you quickly shove her off the bed.

“ **Oh [Name]-chan! That was rude!”** Alex cries out rubbing her back. **“Alex what the fuck is wrong with you?”** You scream out in English, grabbing a pillow you throw it at her head. Reaching out you pull the sheets up to cover your chest using the back of your hand to wipe your mouth.

\---

Hearing a scream from his bedroom Kagami drops the frying pan onto the stove.

_What the fuck was that?_

Furrowing his brows Kagami remembers that you were spending the night, his ears perking up when he hears the name _Alex_ being thrown out. Blanching he calls out, “Kuroko take over,” ripping off the apron he bolts towards his room pushing the door open only to hit someone. “ **Ouch** ,” a familiar voice replies.

\---

Huffing you grab the T-shirt you decide to skip out on throwing it at Alex’s face, **“Put some damn clothes on!”** You scream out, your face flushed in anger and embarrassment. “ **Sheesh, calm down** ,” she huffs out pulling the shirt on, grunting when the door to Kagami’s room opens hitting her in the back, “ **Ouch**.” Poking his head around Kagami blanches when he spots Alex on the floor wearing his shirt in her underwear. 

Adverting his gaze, Kagami’s red eyes soften when they fall on you in his bed holding a sheet to your chest. Your hair is all over the place from rolling in your sleep, your eyes heavy from your short nap. Breathing heavily, you grip the sheets tighter glowering at Alex. Smirking a bit, he pushes the door a little further open striding past Alex to sit before you on the bed.

Reaching out he muses up your hair, “Hey sleepy head,” he grins fondly. Furrowing your brows, you glance up at your boyfriend, your eyes softening. “Hey,” you flush loosening the vice like grip you have on the sheets. Leaning forward, he kisses your forehead, “How are you?” Kagami questions leaning back on his palms, Kagami tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Better now,” you smile up at him grinning when he flushes a bit, throwing your arms around his neck you bury your face into his shoulder relaxing, stroking your back Kagami’s heart pounds a little faster when he spots your sexy red lacy panties hugging your ass. __  
  
God those are hot… Kagami grunts a little.

“Hey Kagami where is your,” Koganei trails off when he spots Alex standing in the corner wearing a large shirt with nothing to the imagination and you hugging Kagami half naked in the bed.

Eyes widening you make a face when you see his face flush, “Oi get out!” Kagami growls standing up in front of you, hiding behind Taiga you spy a basketball resting against the nightstand. Holding the sheets to your chest, you lean around Kagami hauling your arm back drilling Koganei in the face. 

“Get the hell out Koganei!” You scream flustered. Knocking him out, Alex quickly shuts the door locking it. “ **Damn, you got an arm** ,” she comments idly. Blushing you lean back scowling at her, “ **I’m still pissed off that you climbed into bed with me and _kissed_ me**,” you huff out crossing your arms you push up your breast unintentionally. Kagami’s red eyes briefly slip down before trailing back up to your irritated expression. __  
  
God [Name] is distracting, his face flushes.

Shaking his head Kagami digs into his dresser drawer pulling another shirt out, tossing it at you, “ **Not my fault you cuddled me** ,” Alex flippantly replies. Tugging it on your mouth drops open in shock when your head pops through, “ **I-I thought you were Taiga-kun** ,” you indicate with your arm towards your boyfriend.

He grimaces, “ **Oi you thought I was Alex?** ” He frowns you blush at his horrible English. __  
  
God he is kawaii.

“Well, yeah when she first climbed into bed I thought it was you,” you pout, “I wasn’t sure when you would be home,” you shrug. “I messaged you,” Kagami arches his red eyebrow. Making a face, you and Kagami both turn your heads towards Alex to see her rocking on her toes slowly retreating, “About that I was the one that replied,” she trails off glancing between you too.

Exhaling through your nose you slowly stand up on the bed, “ **You have three seconds to run** ,” you drawl out glaring daggers at her. Kagami’s red eyes widen as he trails them down your bare legs leaving nothing to the imagination underneath his giant shirt. 

 _God those legs…_ He swallows trying to concentrate on what the hell was happening. 

“ **One** ,” you call out, “You were so kawaii, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Alex tries to sweet talk you. 

_Bullshit! She woke you up before when Kagami had sent you a message._

“ **Two,** ” you step forward on the bed bending down to get into a runners stance, “ **I couldn’t help but kiss you with your pouty lips** ,” she tries again reverting to English, Alex scrambles for the door her eyes brighten when she clutches the handle. Flushing your eyes flash with irritation, you have _always_ hated that one trait about her.  

“ **Three!”** You yell out jumping off the bed you leap in the air towards her, flying past your boyfriend you take off down the hall after her. Blinking Kagami furrows, his eyebrows trying to figure out what the _hell_ just happened. Hearing you yell down the hall after Alex his red eyes widen when he remembers that the guys are still here. That you’re chasing after a half-naked Alex when you’re half-naked yourself.  

_Shit!_

Taking off after you, he watches as you disappear around the corner.

 _Dammit [Name] is fast_! He grumbles trying to cut you off.

\---

“ **Taiga save me!”** Alex screams out in English scrambling down the hall, “ **Alex I’m going to kill you!** ” You yell out also in English, quickly gaining speed you skid across the hardwood bracing your self against the wall.

Pushing off the wall you surge forward charging after her, “ **I’m going to die!** ” Alex screams out glancing behind her, her eyes widen when she see's you catching up.

_Track legs don’t fail me now!_

Smirking sadistically, you chase after her, “ **Yes, yes you are!”** Stretching out your hand, you graze the back of the shirt that Alex is wearing causing her to squeak.

“ **Fuck help!”** Alex calls out grinning you push yourself harder grabbing the back of the shirt tugging.

 _“_ Anyone helps her you’re dead!” You yell out in Japanese, screaming when a pair of masculine arm’s grip you from behind pulling you back your grip loosen allowing her to escape.

“H-hey!” You call out frustrated when you’re hauled up over Kagami’s shoulder. “Calm down Tiger,” Kagami shakes his head smirking, slumping you hit his back, “I almost had her!” You growl out whining when he turns the other way. Seeing Alex poke her head back around the corner, you lift your middle finger up flicking her off.

“ **He saved you this time,”** you call out watching as a smirk lifts up on her lips Alex blows you a kiss. 

Squirming, you struggle to escape Kagami’s grasp, “Put me down Taiga-kun,” you growl out squeaking when he tosses you onto the bed. Your eyes widen in surprise when he locks his bedroom door, furrowing your brows you huff out crossing your arms. “Fun-sucker,” you pout glancing up when you hear clothing drop your mouth drops open when you spy Kagami with his shirt off his back towards you fiddling around with something in his closet.

 _God he is trying to kill me_.

Biting your lower lip, you groan slamming your head back against the bed mattress, chewing on your lip, you peak your eye open when you feel the bed shift in weight. “Oi, what’s wrong?” Kagami questions leaning over you shirtless. Flicking your gaze down towards his abdomens, you stretch out your hands running them over his muscular stomach.

Receiving a groan of appreciation from him Kagami catches your hands, “[Name],” he growls out. “Yes?” You reply innocently batting his hands away, you press your palms flat dragging your nails down his stomach to the red hair disappearing below his navel.

Kagami grunts out supporting a majority of his weight on his arms, trying hard not to crush you, “The guys are out there,” he trails off. Shrugging you continue your ministrations dipping your fingers below his basketball shorts Kagami drops his head next to yours, his breath erratic. Scooting down on the bed, you press kisses on Kagami’s chest slowly trailing your lips down his stomach towards his bellybutton. You let out a small squeal when you feel yourself being pulled up, Kagami growls out pinning you down, his red eyes dark with lust.

“You little minx,” he leans forward to nuzzle your neck flicking out his tongue Kagami wedges his knee between your thighs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you shiver tilting your head shuddering when you feel Kagami smirk against your skin.

“Oh I think you do know,” Kagami chuckles biting down you let out a moan huffing when he places his hand across your mouth to shush you. Making a face, you lick his hand smirking when he pulls it away scowling at you, “Not so loud,” Kagami growls.

Smiling your grin widens when you open your mouth, _“Oo,”_ You’re cut off when Kagami presses his lips against yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth. Sighing happily you wrap your arm around Kagami’s neck deepening the kiss. Threading your fingers through his red hair, you tug hard causing Kagami to groan into your mouth. Pulling back, you stare up at him with hooded eyes, your lips swollen from your make out session.

Kagami smirks his red eyes taking in your flushed appearance, “It was those damn panties,” Kagami nuzzles his nose against yours. His fingers trailing down your body he slips them underneath the hem of his T-shirt that you’re wearing. Sliding his fingers across the red lacy material, Kagami slips his finger underneath the strap snapping it against your hip.

Smirking up at him you smile, “You like?” You wiggle your hips causing Kagami to flush a little; he drops his forehead to yours.

“Damn shirt is in the way,” he scowls to himself. Gripping the hem of his T-shirt Kagami slowly draws it up your body. His red eyes flash with desire as he takes in every inch of skin that is slowly revealed to him. Pulling it gently over your head, Kagami tosses it to the side leaning on his left arm to admire the view.

Placing your fingers on his jaw you tilt his head up, “You’re going to catch a fly,” you tease giggling when Kagami runs his fingers along your side causing you to laugh.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now,” he growls out pinning you down. Lowering his lips to your breast, he gently bites your nipple tugging. Lifting his red eyes he smirks as you stare down at him with a hooded gaze your lips sealed shut. Trying not to let out a moan, you bite your lip hard preventing a sound from escaping. Tilting your head to the side, you whine closing your eyes.  

Feeling his lips leave your right breast, Kagami switches to the left giving it the same attention. Arching up into his mouth, you huff when you feel Kagami smirk against your skin.

_Tche, you won’t be smirking anytime soon mister._

Wiggling one of your wrists free from his grasp, you reach down between you trailing your fingers along the top of Kagami’s basketball shorts. Smiling when he shudders, dipping your fingers beneath his shorts your eyes widen when you don’t feel boxers. You lift your gaze when you feel Kagami’s red eyes lingering on you. Dropping your gaze, you flush when you spot your nipple between his lips.

Stretching your fingers further down you feel the top of his dick twitch when you make contact. Rubbing your thighs together you boldly grasp his thick shaft squeezing, biting his lip Kagami drops his head to your chest groaning.

You giggle when he growls Kagami huffs threading his fingers with yours, “Minx,” Kagami mumbles into your chest.

Stroking your fingers along his thick shaft, you pout when you can’t reach down further.

“Taiga-kun,” you frown, slowly pulling your hand out of his shorts you grip the hem trying to shove them off.

“Off now,” you command receiving a chuckle from Kagami. Lifting his gaze Kagami smirks at your pouting expression, leaning up he kisses your lips. Slowly sliding off the bed Kagami kisses his way down towards your panties flicking his tongue into your belly button. Squirming you arch off the bed, huffing when he reaches up to pin your wrist down.

“Patience,” pouting, you bite your lower lip.  “Coming from the one who-” eyes wide you moan spreading your legs when you feel his lips pressed against your covered pussy.

“C-cheater,” you huff out annoyed, you squirm when Kagami chuckles. Leaning up he bites the top of your panties pulling them slowly off, glancing down you lick your lips, eyes darkening with lust you watch as Kagami rubs his nose against your wet pussy. Tossing them to the side you squirm when you feel his breath on your folds.

“Y-you have the team over,” you remind Kagami groaning when you feel his tongue flick your wet core.  “Try not to be so loud when I eat you out then,” Kagami chuckles pressing his lips against your pussy, throwing your head back you clench your fist subconsciously spreading your legs wider for him.

 _God, I’m going to get him back._  

You whimper drawing your knees up, Kagami grips your hip pulling you flush against his face. Your abdomen starts to tighten in pleasure as he moves his tongue around expertly. Blushing you turn your head to the side trying to hide your face into your arm, remembering the first time Kagami went down on you.

_Flushing you reached down to stop his mouth from going any closer to your pussy. Furrowing his brows Kagami glances up confused, “[Name] I can slow down.” He leans up shifting his weight, “I-it’s not that what,” Kagami tilts his head waiting for an explanation._

_“W-what if I don’t taste good,” you pouted your eyes wide in despair. Kagami chuckles causing you to pout, his red eyes soften when he realizes your initial fear. Leaning up he presses a kiss to your lips, “I’m sure you taste delicious,” he reassures nibbling on your lips._

_“How about if you don’t like it. I will stop, okay?” Kagami leans on his elbow glancing up at you, “B-but,” you open your mouth frowning when he places his finger on your lips._  
  
“Just trust me,” he grins reassuringly up at you. Needless to say, if Kagami wanted to go down on you, you had no hesitations anymore especially when he groaned about how good you tasted.

“Quit hiding your face,” he grunts out against your pussy sucking hard, Kagami releases your folds with a pop licking his lips. Peaking out you shyly glance down at him your face flushed, Kagami chuckles a little when he sees a look in your eyes, “Remembering the first time huh?” He smirks causing you to pout.

“Hush,” you reply, feeling your heart flutter when his red eyes flit back down to your pussy Kagami slides his tongue over his lips resuming his position. Gently biting your clitoris, Kagami tugs rubbing his tongue over the smooth pearl groaning when his dick hardens at the sight of you squirming beneath him. Feeling yourself close to your peak you bite your lip, “Taiga-kun,” you warn your voice coming out sultry as you gaze down at him.  

Reaching up with his left hand, he flicks your nipples smiling when you arch into his touch. Tugging Kagami grabs your breast squeezing. _God she feels so good._ Squirming you arch off the bed when he bites down again on your clitoris causing you to cry out in pleasure his name rolling off your tongue.

Slumping against the bed, you chest heaves from your orgasm, glancing down you spy Kagami pulling his tongue back from lapping up your juices. He just smirks at you running his tongue over his lip, “Tasty,” he grins when you flush 

Crawling up your form, Kagami presses kisses along your skin briefly sucking on a nipple before tugging hard on your lower lip. Deepening the kiss, you thread your fingers into his hair raking your nails against his scalp.  Kagami growls out in pleasure, “Your turn,” you huff out breathless wearing a grin. Furrowing his brows, Kagami rolls onto his back when you push on his chest.

Placing his hands behind his head, Kagami watches as you straddle him. Leaning forward, you offer him a great view of your breast while you nibble gently on his ear. “Taiga,” you whisper placing a kiss on his neck, “I owe you,” gently biting down, you flick out your tongue soothing the wound. Releasing a growl he lifts up his hands placing them on your hips, “Nope, no touchie,” you slap his hands away smirking when he scowls at you.

Placing kisses down his chest you bite his nipples causing him to hiss out in warning, “[Name],” he growls glancing down at you his red eyes dark “Yes?” You innocently reply pushing his hands away when they try to grab you, “No touching,” you smirk against his skin when he releases a heavy sigh. Raking your nails down his abdomen, you slide your hips over Kagami’s covered erection pressing your pussy down. Rolling your hips Kagami groans out, his hands stretch out to grab you quickly clenching into fist when you give him a look. He rakes his hands down his face, “Evil,” Kagami grunts out. 

Chuckling you grip the hem of his basketball shorts tugging them down.

 “Hardly,” you smile your eyes widening in desire when you slowly reveal his rock hard cock. Skimming your nose along the shaft, you flick your tongue out tasting him. Releasing a moan you watch as his dick twitches, you grin at the control you have over him. Revealing the rest of Kagami’s dick, you quickly pull his shorts off tossing them to the side.

When you first saw him, you were afraid that he wouldn’t fit. That thought was quickly extinguished when Kagami shoved his length into you causing you to cry out in pleasure.

Gripping his thighs you rake your nails up them pausing at his dick. Glancing up you lick your lips when you see Kagami staring down at you with a hooded gaze. Maintaining eye contact, you lower your mouth flicking your tongue out to taste the bead of semen on the tip of his cock. Grunting he bites his lips clenching the bed spread between his fist, trying to prevent himself from reaching down and touching you.

Trailing your finger along his shaft down to his balls, you cup Kagami, rubbing your thumb over his sack. Leaning forward, you place your lips on his cock slowly pushing him into your mouth. Hissing Kagami reaches down to stop you, “Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want too,”

  Eyes softening you glance up at him smiling, “But I _want_ to suck you Kagami Taiga,” you smirk when Kagami growls at the use of his full name, his dick clearly liking your response when it twitches in your hand. Pushing his dick into your mouth you suck greedily causing Kagami to choke, you moan reaching up to rake your nails down his chest. Slapping his hands away when Kagami tries to touch you, bobbing your head you look up at him through lust filled eyes.

Snapping Kagami quickly pulls you up, lifting you above his dick, “Enough foreplay,” he growls out. Slamming your pussy down onto his cock Kagami throws his head back tightening his grip on your hips you both groan, “Shit [Name], you’re so tight,” he hisses.

Leaning forward, you rest your palms against his chest, your eyes wide in shock. Mouth open you glance down at him pouting slightly, “But I wasn’t done,” you huff out irritated. Wiggling your hips Kagami tightens his hold glancing up at you through narrowed eyes, “Really?” Kagami questions scowling his red eyes wild with desire, “Yes.”

“Well too bad,” lifting you up Kagami slams you back down onto his dick groaning out in pleasure. Breast bouncing you push your hair out of your face resting your palms against his chiseled chest your nails scratch at his pecks. “Pretty sure they can hear us now,” you moan out.

“Too…fucking…bad.” he thrust his hips up accentuating each point, you both groan out louder.

Gripping your hip Kagami flips you over, maintaining connection. Grabbing your legs, he hooks them on his hips, “God I fucking love you [Name],” he growls out burying his face into your neck. Threading your fingers into his red locks you tug, smiling softly, “I love you too Taiga,” pulling back he thrust his hips into yours grunting out in pleasure.

“Mine…mine…mine…mine,” Kagami chants out plunging his cock deeper into your pussy hitting your sweat spot. Crying out in pleasure you rake your nails against his back, positive that there will be deep marks there tomorrow as evidence of your love making.

Feeling your abdomen clench you throw your head back crying out his name, “Oh God _TAI~GA!_ ” You scream, your pussy clenching around his dick Kagami speeds up, “Not done yet,” he growls out wanting to make you come at least three more times.

Breast bouncing from Kagami’s forceful fucks you lean your head back, moaning with each thrust. Leaning his head down he bites your nipple, causing you to have another orgasm. He smirks against your breast rubbing his head between them, “I love your boobs,” Kagami smiles when he spots a blush on your face your mouth still open in a silent ‘O.’

He scowls, “Scream my name none of this silent shit,” he growls out. You shiver loving how dominant Kagami is in the bed, reaching down he flicks your clitoris, rubbing his thumb across it. Tightening your grip on his shoulders, your eyes roll back as he drills you into the bed. Screaming out his name, you arch up from the bed. Red eyes screwed tight he releases his load into your soaked pussy groaning out your name.  

Huffing Kagami carefully lowers himself onto the bed mindful not to squish you, brushing your hair off your face, he places a quick kiss to your lips. Pulling out Kagami wraps his arms around your waist resting his head on your chest he tugs you close. Hearing a door shut your eyes widen in embarrassment, “Uh Taiga,” you question running your hands through his hair. 

“Hmm?” he grunts out nuzzling your breast.

“I think your guest’s just left,” you trail off.

Feeling him stiffen Kagami groans out embarrassed not having thought about them, giggling you glance down spotting the blush on his face. Peaking open one red eye he stares up at you resting his cheek against your breast. Shrugging he leans up kissing your lips, “Bound to happen,” he scowls. Smiling softly, you return the kiss, threading your fingers in his sweaty red hair. You both slowly fall into a restful sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this steamy story. If there is anything you specifically want written, please message me or comment below! I love doing free commissions. :)


End file.
